


Fever Kiss

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Christian Yu, DPR Ian, K-Hip Hop, Khh, dpr - Fandom, korean hip hop, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: When Christian is sick and the guys don't know what to do they call you.





	Fever Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Dabin was beginning to get concerned. Christian hadn’t eaten anything all day, his eyes were hardly open, and he kept falling asleep in weird places. When he started coughing he decided to ask once more. “Hey man, are you alright?”

“Yeah” Christian cleared his throat feeling the horrible scratchiness deep inside it. “I’m fine.” After putting on a mask he continued to work. The mask helped muffle his coughs and make them less noticeable to Dabin and the others.

He was sick and against your better judgment he went to work. At first, it was only a scratchy throat but now he was coughing and getting chills. He knew if he went home sicker than before you would scold him.

You were very mature in the way you handled yourself and everyone else around you. You were like a natural born leader which had people describing you as bossy. But that was okay with you, it was on your Instagram bio ‘Bo$$ Bitch’. 

Dabin kept his eyes on Christian, he wasn’t satisfied with his answer. He could see there was something different about him. “Hey Scott, have you noticed anything strange about Christian today?”

“I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Exactly! He always pops up no matter where we are. You can always spot him somewhere but today I only found him when I saw him sleeping in a weird position.” 

“Maybe he’s tired.”

“You think he stayed up all night?” Dabin asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

Dabin shook his head. “Nah, Y/N would never let him do that.”

“I forgot about her.” Scott had only met you once in the seven months you had been dating Christian. “Why do you say that?”

“I kind of got the feeling she’s very reserved and distant. Like it’s not easy to just pick up a conversation with her. Even when Christian is around.” He was recalling a time he had gone over to Christian’s and you were also there. “She sort of sat apart from us and didn’t even let Christian walk her out when she left.”

“She sounds different.” 

They were so busy gossiping in low voices to not be heard that they were startled to see Cream pop into the room so suddenly. “Guys!”

“What the- you scared us!” Scott yelled at him as he pressed his hand against his chest. 

“You two have to come quick. Christian is mumbling shit I can’t understand, sounds like he’s possessed, I don’t know but just come.” He couldn’t explain it so he wanted them to see.

Dabin and Scott were cautious when approaching Christian. “Why is he on the floor?”

“I don’t know. He was on the chair when I went to get you guys.”

Christian sat on the ground with his head tilted back against the chair, falling in and out of sleep.

“Why is he sweating?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know! I’m just as clueless.” Cream panicked with all the questions. He had gone to Dabin and Scott for help but they were only making it worse. 

“Hey man what’s wrong.” Dabin placed his hand on Christian’s shoulder. “What the- he’s burning up.”

“Maybe it’s a fever.”

There was a pause in the room when they heard a loud buzzing sound accompanied by glass-on-glass vibrations. “What’s that?”

Scott was the one who saw the phone and picked it up when it had stopped moving. “Whose phone is this?”

“It’s Christian’s,” Dabin answered. 

The phone began to vibrate in Scott’s hand momentarily before the screen lit up with your name. “It’s Y/N.” After realizing Christian wouldn’t be able to properly answer the phone Scott decided to hand it to Dabin.  

“What are you-”

“Answer it.”

“We can just let it go to voicemail.”

“What if she knows what to do with Christian?” Scott was sure that you, being his girlfriend, would know about the situation.

Why do I have to answer?”

“You talked to her more than me.” Scott forced the phone into Dabin’s hand.

With no other choice, Dabin slid his finger across the screen and selected the green icon that answered the call. “Hello…” Dabin trailed off unsure if he should reintroduce himself.

However, you immediately recognized his voice. “Oh, Dabin. Is Christian busy?” You could hear him sigh which made you think something bad was happening.

In reality, it was a sigh of relief. Dabin didn’t know how to begin but you made it easy to explain. “No, he’s kind of passed out on the floor. I think he has a fever but we don’t know what’s going on. He said he was fine but now he’s like this.”

Now it was your turn to sigh. “Yeah, he’s sick. I told him to stay home but he didn’t listen. You need to get his fever down and give him some liquids to keep him hydrated. If he’s coughing it would be good if he took some medicine-”

“How do we do that?” Dabin cut you off. It was all too much for him to understand when he didn’t even know how to do the first thing you had told him.

You didn’t bother to explain. “Forget it.” You knew it would be better if you did it. “Can you take him home? I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay…okay….okay.” 

Scott and Cream looked back and forth at each other wondering what Dabin was agreeing to.

“Bye.” Dabin hung up only after you hung up first. “Oh, that’s so scary.”

“What happened?” they both asked at the same time.

“She said we had to get his fever down. I don’t know how so I asked and she said ‘forget it’.” He tried repeating the phrase exactly how you said it. The words held a hint of annoyance that both Scott and Cream picked up on.

“That’s a bit harsh isn’t it.”

Scott nodded, “what do we do now?”

“She said to take him home and she will meet us there.”

“What? All of us? You don’t need me” Cream tried leaving but Dabin stopped him. “You think we can carry him ourselves.? He’s mostly muscle.”

 

* * *

 

 

You arrived at Christian’s apartment only a few minutes before them. You didn’t even get to prepare anything when you heard the doorbell. 

When you opened it you saw Christian was being supported by Scott and who you assumed was cream, based on his looks. Christian had told you about his friends and even showed you pictures so even if you never met them you knew who they were.

“Hello” you greeted them briefly before letting them in. 

“Where should we put him?”

“In his room” you lead the way, opening doors for them. 

They dropped Christian on the bed and stepped away, exhaustion clear on their face. 

It didn’t stop you from giving out orders. “Scott I left a big bowl on the kitchen counter. Fill it with ice and water.”

“Okay,” he quickly did as he was told.

“Cream you go to the hallway closet and get a couple of hand towels.”

Cream didn’t question you. You seemed determined and almost like a military commander. He didn’t dare say a word instead, he just did as he was told.

“Now you, Dabin, undress him.” You pretended to ignore the questionable look he gave you as you put your hair up in a messy bun. You needed to get it out of the way.

“Why me?” He wondered why everyone was picking on him today. 

“Aren’t you his friend? Can’t you do this much for him.”

“But you’re his girlfriend.”

“Fine” you weren’t going to fight like a child over it. “Just help me get him up” With Dabin’s help you got Christian into a sitting position. You used this moment to get his shirt off. Now getting his pants off would be more difficult. 

You unbuttoned his pants easily but when your hands went to work Christian’s zipper you looked up and met eyes with Dabin. He quickly looked away feeling like it was something he shouldn’t be seeing.

You blushed, feeling your heart pumping more blood than it should. Having your boyfriend’s friend in the room while you undress him was very uncomfortable but you knew you had to get over it. “Help me stand him up.”

With your combined efforts Christian was standing. He woke up smiling as soon as he saw you. “Hey babe, what are you doing here?”

“Oh he’s awake” Dabin let go of him when he saw Christian had regained consciousness. 

“Christian take off your pants.” You needed him to lift his feet and kick the piece of clothing away but in his fever-induced delirium, he misinterpreted the situation. “Babe I wasn’t feeling too good but if you insist.” 

“Oh God” Dabin stepped away. Normally he would cheer his friend’s relationship on but not now when he was in the room.

Christian kicked away the pants and almost immediately fell on you. You lost your balance and fell back onto the bed with Christian now on top of you. “Yah! Oppa!” you kicked your feet as you tried to touch the ground. “Dabin, help.”.

“Sorry” Dabin pulled Christian off of you and onto the bed. 

The guys came back with the things you asked them to bring. “What happened?”

“We heard screaming.”

“Christian just jumped Y/N in front of me.” Dabin had lost the previous cold image of you now that he saw how caring you were towards his friend. He was now able to talk to you freely, in a friendly manner and joke around.

“Really?” Cream asked.

You shook your head with a small smile. “No, he just fell over.” You dropped the towels Cream brought into the bowl of iced water in Scott’s hands before taking it from him and placing it on the nightstand beside Christian’s bed.

They watched in awe as you rung out one of the towels and carefully folded it before placing it on Christian’s forehead. “This is how you drop someone’s fever.” You began explaining the process of exchanging the towels. “So every thirty minutes you switch them around.”

“Oh,” they nodded. “You learn something every day.”

After placing the light covers on Christian you decided it was best to use time wisely. If they were still there you could cook while they exchanged the towels. “I’m going to make him something so he can eat when he wakes up. Can you guys watch him for the while?” Of course, you planned to feed them too, for all the trouble Christian had caused. “I promise to feed you guys too.”

“Sure.”

Once you left the guys were left with nothing but good impressions of you. “She’s not so bad,” Scott thought you wouldn’t speak to them after what Dabin had said.

“She might not look like it but she’s nice” Cream agreed. This was actually the first time he was meeting you. “I don’t know how she knows my name.”

“Christian must have told her.”

Dabin nodded, “She’s bossy but sometimes bossy is good.”

“Yeah, we sure didn’t know what to do until she told us.”

 

* * *

 

 

Christian woke up when he heard the laughter coming outside of his bedroom door. He sat up making the towel on his head fall onto his lap. Looking over at the nightstand he knew this was your doing.

“Yes!” You threw your hands up in celebration. “I told you guys I cook but I don’t do dishes.” You won a round of paper, rock, scissors against the guys making them clean the kitchen and do dishes for you.

“Maybe she is a little mean” Cream whispered to Scott on their way to the kitchen. 

Dabin stayed behind when he saw Christian coming out wrapped in a blanket. “The patient has woken up.”

You turned to see Christian looking better. “Babe” you put your hand against his forehead and smiled when you felt it cooler than before. “Your fever went down.”

He nodded, “thanks for taking care of me.”

“I didn’t do it alone. These guys helped me a little.”

“Oh now, we’re THESE guys.” Dabin feigned offense. “You were calling us by our names before but now you are trying to look cool in front of Christian?”

“I am cool” you waved him off before offering Christian the food you had prepared for him. “You need to eat and drink now that you are awake.”

Christian sat down at the table but only starred at the food. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Feed me.”

You rolled your eyes but nonetheless, you sat back down at the table and started feeding him.

“Wow, all this time I thought you two were a strange couple who never acted like this. No offense Y/N but I thought you were a cold-hearted bitch.”

“I’m not so easily offended.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the guys left you took Christian back to bed. “You should listen to me next time and then I won’t have to get into such awkward situations.”

Christian laughed, Dabin told him about how he had pushed you down to the bed after misinterpreting the situation. He didn’t remember a thing but it sounded hilarious. He knew you must have been flustered. “Why are you like that, it’s not like you haven’t seen me before.”

“Still” you pouted slightly.

“Awww… Babe, I love you.” He tried reaching your lips but you pushed him back down.

“You’re sick, we can’t kiss until you get better.” 

“You really are mean.” He didn’t mean it but he was sulking because you denied him a kiss.

You put your hand on top of his mouth, to stop him from sulking, and placed your lips on top. You kissed the back of your hand then backed away. “I love you but I’m not trying to get sick.”

“You could just kiss my cheek.”


End file.
